Her Eyes, His Heart
by purpleanime
Summary: 15 years into the future Rex meets his only son,Rey Monroue a cynical little 12 year old boy desperate to learn about his father and the secrets his mother kept from him. sounds horrible but give it shot! you might like it!
1. Prologue: Pride

_**HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT IT'S TIME I GROW A PAIR AND FINALLY GIVE A CHAPTER STORY A SWING!**_

_**I alright in all seriousness this plot's actually been in head for long time but i'm always really hesitant to make chapter stories, i get writers block way too easy!**_

_**before you all run away because my stories set in the future and it's got an OC in it, give it a read and wait for the first chappie since this is just the epilogue! then if you don't like i will respect that!**_

_**btw for a story like this i'd really appreciate some REVIEWS tell what you like! tell me what you don't like CONSTRUCTIVELY mind you! (i know i suck at fics...) NOOO FLAMMESSSS  
><strong>_

_**oh and yes Circe is Rey's mother, more will be explained in chapter 1 hope you'll stick around!**_

_**alright time for the story!**_

**Epilogue: Pride**

Casualities of war are not always what we label them to be, one does not have to die to be a casualty, one does not have to bleed to a casualty… there is pain far worse than the one cause from the bullet from a gun or the blade of a knife. i learned this sad fact of life from my mother, not verbally mind you she's far too gentle of woman to tell her child something so cynical, but from her eyes... We are what this generation has dubbed EVOs, two of the lucky ones she says, blessed with powers others call a plague, and given the ability to control them… only to be treated like those who have lost their soul and reason, she's complex in her explanation of our abilities:

She tells me not to be ashamed of them… but to tell no one.

She tells me they are a gift, but mourns them like a curse.

She tells me one day people will accept us, but that humans are not to be trusted.

It's human, I supposed, for her to be wishy-washy… my mother's always been a pessimist at heart, but can't seem to spout negativity at her only source of joy, she fights within herself constantly… she mourns this war constantly.

she always gets nervous when people mention EVOs around her, people think it's because she was traumatized by an attack, others believe her to have lost someone to this plague… she doesn't mind their fumbled guesses, she rather they think anything than the truth.

I've lived in La Sombrita in Mexico all my life, protected from the outside world, our little town is quiet, that's how mom likes it. She says big cities are trouble, just about anything outside of our home is trouble in her opinion, hearing about the war, watching people live with that hate in their eyes makes her ill… she says here it's safe, here in secret just the two us, is only place she can find peace… I think she's still looking for it.

Her smile is empty and the burden she carries from this war gnaws through her heart like acid, but she braves it all with her love and no matter how pained my mother's eyes are and false her smiles may be, I know nothing to more true than the love my mother carries for me.

But now as I watch this man, the same one from that crumbled up photograph she keeps at the bottom of her drawer, displaying his powers, powers that trump mine a thousand fold, with pride I've never felt or seen in my mother… I can't help but wonder if love and truth really have anything to do with one another… I know she loves me…but … she lied…

He soars through the air like an eagle with a pregnant woman in his arms as men in black and white pour from a giant ship in the sky… he gently places her down far from the fighting.

It's unbelievable… it's a dream… it has to be a dream! This man here … the one day I sneak out of La Sombrita… the one day I go out into the city, he's here and so is that-

"MONSTRO! MIJO CORRA! TE VA COJER!(1)" an elderly woman shouts at me snapping me from my thoughts. The man with the goggles rushes towards me… but he wouldn't make it in time…

"damn it." I swear under my breath as my hands glow red with the patterns of a circuit board as a barrier of crimson energy shields me, my nanites hold on just in time for the man to slam what looks like giant pair of boots into the EVO's face.

"What the hell was-." He asks cut off by an inhuman screech, his eyes just barely tore from me, he was in shock… this power was not common…. I looked to see the news helicopter roam through the air.

"mami's going to kill me." I mutter as I let the shield dissolve, I covered half face with my bandana hoping it's will hide my identity. the man stands beside me, and his hand turns into a giant cannon.

"Kid, your mom's the least of your problems right now." The man retorts firing a chunk of the debris at the creature.

"pfft no conoces mi mami (2), I rather this any day." I reply in my broken English, I run towards the EVO with all my might … I think about it now and it think it was jealousy that made me do something so stupid, for so long I had felt shame for what I was… and here was this man with the same blessing and curse running around like he was superman…

He was not so special, he did not know what it was to be casualty … to mourn his existence like my mother did… for a brief moment I hated him.

"KID YOU'RE INSANE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"ESTOY HACIENDO LO ME DA LA GANA! USTED NO ES TAN ESPECIAL!(3)" I replied jumping onto onto the raging monster, a net-like pattern of red circuits cover me and the evo…

"no way…" he breathed out in disbelief.

I'd only done this once in all my life but it felt like second nature… once the smoked cleared I looked down to see a man with a half torn shirt unconscious on the ground, l take my hands off him and look down at them…I grip them tightly…. I felt such rush of pride in heart!I look up only to see everything my mother was afraid of… the people…

…their eyes, just like my mother had told me… just like she said… filled with fear… some with hate…

Pride came with heavy price… a gentle hand on my head woke me from my glooming thoughts.

"how the hell did you do that?" The man asked helping me up. Mami told he was a dense good natured man… she should have really emphasized the dense.

"Estupido… I'm your son."

**to be continued...**

**_alright! hope to hear some love guys! or at least some comments! share your thoughts please!_**

**_BTW HERES THE TRANSLATION TO THE LINES IN SPANISH!_**

(1) MONSTER! RUN SON HE IS GOING TO GET YOU!"

(2) "pfft you don't know my mom."

(3)I'M DOING WHATEVER I WANT! YOU'RE NOT SO SPECIAL!"


	2. 1 stolen with love

**Hiya my bunnies! So here is the 1****st**** chappie… and yes it's a little late but ya know priorities can't flunk science cause I love fanfics! Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I really wanna stress how much REVIEWS mean to me when it comes to chapter stories, I'd really like to see ur insight on the my writing! Sorry about the atrocious grammar… I know it's wrong but I don't know how to fix it! **

**SO REMEMBER READ AND ****REVIEW!**

**Btw thanks to the 5 people that reviewed! It meant so much! Oh and if I get less than five review I got discontinue the story… what's the point of writing if nobody's reading!**

**Chapter 1: Stolen with Love**

It seemed inevitable that I would one day meet the man that assisted in my creation but, for some reason seeing him here sitting on my couch, it feels surreal. I always thought I knew exactly what I was going to say, or more accurately, do – something along the lines of kicking him in the nads so hard, he couldn't see straight- but now… I couldn't even muster a word… I don't know if it's because I'm so angry or because he looks even more distraught than I am.

He keeps looking at the DNA scanner on his wrist… _**"Match Found"**_ it rang for the fourth time… a holographic image of him and my mother appears … the computer calls her Circe, he does too. His gaze now sets on me, his eyes search through mine, I look away, my eyes hold no more truths than his computer does. I scratch the spot where he pluck a few strands of hair… it didn't hurt but his shock and disbelief did… are my mother and I really so unimportant that we faded right out of his memories?… no not my mother… he still speaks her name with a tenderness that irks me, but as for myself, I have no place in his life, not even as his abandoned child.

"our son…" he murmurs as if he were in a trance, and covers his mouth in shock. His attention shifts to a framed picture of Mami and I, if I didn't know any better I'd mistake the look in his eyes for a look of longing. "mi preciosa..."

"that's a funny thing to call a woman you abandoned." I snap as he looks up at me, and my brow knit up in frustration at the look of confusion he gives me.

"Abandoned? She told you I abandoned you?" he demands with a look of disbelief.

"she didn't have to say it, you live halfway around the world, and you never contact us, you don't even remember us! That sounds like abandonment!" I retort with my hands balled up into fist.

"Kid she never said it, because I didn't abandon Circe, she abandoned me! I didn't even know you existed until today!" he corrects in a pained voice.

"liar!" I shout in boiling with rage. It took every fiber my being not sucker punch him right then and there.

"why would I lie? Your mother ran out of my life just like she always did… except this time… she didn't come back." He continues, his eyes are filled with anger, sadness, and confusion… but not deceit… as much as I don't want to believe it… he wasn't lying.

"why didn't you look for us! For her! she's been all alone, all this time! I refuse to believe you!" I impulsively shout.

"Well believe it Kid! Cause this is the first I've heard about her in 11 years. I looked for too long, and I got the message… she didn't want anything to do with me." He informs me. He looks away from me as it seems old wounds from their past together have started to open.

"why…" was the only word I could muster… this man is nothing like I imagined him to be, he didn't hate me, like I hated him… he didn't even resent my mother, in fact it sounded like he…

"did you love her?" I demand in a rough voice.

"does it matter? It sure didn't to her." he counters coldly, his gaze breaks from mine again, he looks like he's in a lot of pain, under different circumstance I might have pitied him.

"it does… at least it does to me." I encourage.

"for what it's worth kid…" he pauses to stand up and grab the picture he was looking earlier on top of the fireplace. "…I loved your mom a lot, and for a long part of my life, I thought she loved me too."

"why did she leave then?" I ask in all my twelve year old ignorance.

"… it's- it's complicated." He musters staring at her portrait… he traces her smile.

"how complicated could it be? You both loved each other right? Why would she leave that? My mother adores stability; she won't even change the curtains for pete's sake! Are you really telling me she'd leave a life with you behind for no reason?" I demand trying to wake him up from whatever sad little crisis he was going through… it's selfish but… I just want answers.

My rant seems to have confused him as raised a brow at me.

"Stability? Circe? Look, I don't know about all that, but your mother never approved of my line of work… so one day it all boiled down to one question she asked me to choose… I told her I couldn't, and a few days later she was gone." He tries to explain, there's more to it but that's all my inquiry is able to pry out of him.

"so you did abandon her!" I accuse angry at how my mother was not a priority to him.

"I did not abandon her!" he retorts fiercely, his grip on the frame turns his knuckles white.

"my mother wanted a life with you and you chose Providence!" I continue.

"what your mother was asking was for me to leave everyone I loved, everything I believed in, and worked to achieve… you mother asked the most selfish thing I've ever heard… I couldn't do it!" he defends passionately.

"so you just let her leave!" I counter.

"trust me Kid if I would've known I would've stopped her, I wanted her to be a part of my life… a permanent one… but she wanted something else." He replies in calmer, sadder voice. No, I don't want to feel sorry for him… he's not making this fair… not with those eyes.

"I don't believe it…" I murmur.

"you're telling me… I just found out I have a twelve year old kid… I can't believe I'm… a dad." He replies his throat dry when he tries to utter the word 'dad'.

"you're not." I corrected harshly. " all you are is a bunch of chromosomes in my DNA to me… that does not make you a father."

He gives me a sad smile and finally puts the picture frame down. I can't seem to muster a decent glare with that pathetic look he's giving me but I try.

"your right… and you can thank your mother for that." he replied leaning against the wall.

"don't talk about her like that! I may not understand her reasons but everything's my mother's ever done for me, she done to keep me safe." I defended fiercely. His eyes widened for moment, then he looks pasts me at the front door, his gaze fixes on me again.

" you know what the crazy thing is, Kid? I believe you." he says with an annoying grin, he heads for the back door, and I run to his side.

"where are you going? I have more questions! About you, about my powers, about everything!" I demand. he looks down at me with a broken smile.

" no te procupes (1) ,we'll see each other again…" he reassures ruffling my hair, for some reason the action comforts me, I blush as I feel embarrassed at how easily I let guard down. "… for now go answer the door for your mother." He replies. I look at him in confusion as I hear a soft knock on the door.

"Rey-Rey, papi open up! These bags are so heavy!" she hollers through the door. I look behind me only to see the back door flutter with a gust of wind… he was gone. "Rey! Are you home?"

"Si- ya voy mami (2)! i was in the bathroom!"I shout as I rush towards the door and open it to see my mom struggling to balance 5 bags in her slim arms. I quickly grab the two heaviest bags, and follow her into the kitchen. She kisses my forehead tenderly.

"Thank you ,mi amor."she gently praises as she passes her hand through my dark mane. I look up into her maroon eyes, and they are filled with genuine love … I stare at her as she starts unpacking the bags, and I can hear her telling me about her trip to the market and about work, but my mind is elsewhere.

My heart was racked with both grief and joy, on one hand my mother has keep so much secret from me, so many lies and half-told truths… it hurt to know she didn't trust me but … on the other hand a long standing feeling of anguish in my heart had vanished… this feeling that ate me up inside me, to know I was a painful burden to my mother, it was gone … I was not the by product of some senseless fling or a hateful relationship… I was conceived in love… all these years I feared my mother forced herself to love me, that I was a constant remind her of a man that had disregarded her… instead I come to find out I was a piece of the man she loved that she had stolen away all for herself.

_"… I loved your mom a lot, and for a long part of my life, I thought she loved me too."_

"now, tell me how was your day at school, I know you wanted to go to the fieldtrip into the city, but I'm telling you Rey-Rey it's just bunch of noisy cars and people, and-." Cut her rant off as I embrace her with tears in my eyes. My sniffling sobs startle her.

"Rey… baby... no shh- papi que pasa (3)? Honey don't cry shhh." She shushes gently holding me. I try to muster up coherent words as she questions why I cry, but I can't stop…

"oh sweetie, if this is about the field trip… I'm so sorry baby…" my mother tightens her embrace on me. "you know why I can't let you go…" she pauses to wipe my tears. "I only do these things because I love you-

"I met him…" I tell her finally calm enough to utter words.

"him?" she questions. "honey what are you talking about-

"I met my Dad."

To be continued…

Yay chappie 1! So happy! Hope you guys leave some love!

TRANSLATIONS

Don't worry

Yes, I'm going mami

What's wrong?


	3. 2 Dreams and Reality

_**OH MY DARLINGS! HOW YOU ALL MUST BE SO MAD! I am so so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! It's a been a really hectic few months for me and I just haven't found the time! thank you for all those who reviewed! I appreciate it so much! Ur all in my heart and hope you will still read!**_

_**How you guys enjoy this chappie! It's a little longer than the rest just for all the wait you guys have had go through!**_

_**Oh and please read and REVIEW! I know my grammar sucks and so does my writing so try to keep it constructive! NO FLAMES! The old 5 reviews or no update is still ongoing… sorry guys I'm sure five of you won't mind telling me something good or not so good! It's just to make sure people are reading!**_

_**Hugs and kisses ! **_

**Dreams and Reality **

(Rey's POV)

I wake up at sound of my alarm clock but I—I just can't muster the courage to open my eyes. I keep wishing, praying that somehow this was all a dream… that my mother had never lied to me, that **he** was never here… that I hadn't seen my mother cry so much… but in the end as I hear my mother's five minute warning knock on the door, uncharacteristically followed by silence instead of her voice sweetly beckoning me to waken, I spring my eyes open… This is no dream… this is my living nightmare.

I went through my usual routine in silence, as did my mother. There was none of the lively jazz music she'd put on in the morning, instead all that echoed back into the bathroom was the sound of clattering plates, and dishes she was washing or organizing. It didn't matter.

I look over at my exposed shoulder as I brush my teeth… I can still feel her vice grip on it as told her what had happened in the city… she looked angry… hateful… I'd never seen my mother have such a cruel expression on her face. The only thing I could to take solace in is that minutes later she knelt down to the ground sobbing uncontrollable, and the look of hatred was replaced by one of mourning. I tried to calm her but seeing her so distraught broke me as well… I stood there holding my mother… comforting her as if she were the child. In retrospect… that isn't much to take solace in, but I was just so happy see that look gone. I spit in the sink and let my troubled musing flow down the drain along with the water from the faucet.

I take a deep breath and enter kitchen hoping we can both pretend like it didn't happen… I walk into to see my mother's pained tear stained face. Whatever plan I had to assimilate into our normal routine was now shattered. My breakfast was on the table, everything was placed specifically so wouldn't even need to speak to her, her obvious goal. Our little kitchen was humble at best but today it seemed to stretch on for miles as my mother stands by the sink counter and stares numbly at our neighbor's modest garden through the small window above the sink. She takes a small sip of what I suspect is tea judging from the little tag hanging from the mug… calming tea, the type she breaks out when she's pissed off or upset… great… that's just great. I eat as quietly and quickly as I can, though normally wolfing down my food would've been an offense followed by a scolding, today I was sure I could've followed my toast with three shots of tequila and she wouldn't have even blinked.

I stand up, and my chair creates a sharp squeaking sound against the floor boards, it startled her enough to get her gaze to set on me. I avoid her eyes as she follows my figure. I place my messenger bag on and head for the door. My finger cradled the doorknob but I can't seem to force myself to open it… I was waiting… hoping that one of us would have the courage to break this burning silence. Words crawled to the top of my throat itching to be spoken, yelled, some sobbed… but nothing. I know she notices my hesitation… perhaps she too has words that demand to be spoken but just like me when her mouth opens everything goes dry. The silence is too much I open the door forcefully and rush out slamming it… that was one way to break the silence. As I walk down the steps I hear something in the house shatter… it sounded like a plate… maybe she wants to make noise too.

(Circe's POV)

I let an inhuman screech ring from throat as I stared at my broken coffee mug. it's pieces dispersed by the wall it was shatter on. I sink to my knees tearing burning hot in my eyes… my little boy… how could have been so cold? Why couldn't I muster just one word!

"Damn it! Why!" I shouted as I pound on the floor. I felt so weak… so powerless… for so long I had looked over shoulder, had sleepless nights terrified of the idea of them swooping in and taking my baby… I prayed… for the first time my life, begging that somehow… they'd never see us… that we would be blind to their eyes… now I come to find that my child went to them… to him!

What did he tell him? What lies and twisted truths did he fill my baby with to make him look at me with such distrust and pain?

The life I had tried to build for us; the happy one, the safe one, was crumbling down on me… all wanted was a life free from war…filled with love and acceptance for me and my child… I can't help but wail and cry in pain as I realize the one person who I had truly loved and given everything to… disregard everything I did in order to find truths that would only scar him permanently… all I wanted was to protect him. I lived through war… his father lives in war… thrives in it and it's meaningless battles. In the end all he has is war… he is a soldier… a machine they toyed with so he would care for nothing but providence… was it so wrong to want a real life for my son?… I will bare my sins and don't regret my decisions… Everything that I did was because…

"I love you, Rey." I sobbed.

* * *

><p>(Rey's POV)<p>

"Hiya there, short, dark, and gloomy… want a ride?" a familiar voice chirps teasingly. I look up to see my friend Danielle, leaning from her car window as her chauffeur pauses on his endeavor to drive her to the nearest panaderia, she rarely ever went home for lunch because of the distance. she lives at the border of La Sombrita right where it connects to San Pedros. I give her a bored look and she sends me a teasing smile. she's a unique sight in our little town, a gringa big time (not to mention her Dad's loaded), on top of that a ginger with green eyes that make you want to stop and stare and freckles that cutely cover her cheeks.

"ooh extra grumpy today aren't we?" she taunts in her kiwi accent waking me up out of my thoughts.

"Not in the mood." I replied as nicely as I can. The frown on her face makes me realize I should have said it a little nicer.

"I do not like to be ignored Rey Monrue, I mean seriously first you ditch me during the field trip and now you won't even say a word to me… I was hoping maybe we could eat together-

"going to lunch at Lolo's." I replied mentioning my bestfriend Carlos. I need to talk to someone about this and no matter how much of an idiot Lolo pretends to be, he's actually pretty wise when he wants be. The hurt look on Danielle's face almost gets me to care… almost…

"Oh… that's- well 'kay then, I guess I'll just see ya around." She mutters with small a smile. my eye twitches as my heart strings bend at sight of her disillusioned eyes. Ugh sometimes I hate this girl…

"You can come over to mi garage after school, my mom won't be home till late today." I sigh knowing whatever will power I have against her is gone.

"Really!- I mean -_ahem_- that sounds good you can even help me with my algebra homework." She replies joyfully.

"Si esta bien, hasta luego Danielle." I say in a stern bored voice looking up at the road and away from her. She ignores it and beams out a radiant smile.

"alright I won't keep you, Ciao." She blows me a kiss and with that and a wave she was gone. I roll my eyes in annoyed manner ignoring the ting of red on my cheeks.

I let out a sigh in relief I didn't know how to tell Danielle about… everything. Lolo doesn't even know about my abilities. How am I even going begin to explain this without telling him the truth.

I try to imagine how I would even phrase my situation to him… the outcome is the same… those same eyes of horror… just like the people in the city… I just can't bare the thought of him…

…or Danielle… I just can't- they can't know… I don't want them to know…

… maybe my mom's not the only hypocrite… I am proud of what I am…

But lying is so much easier.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

"Are you going to tell me where you were?" Noah begins as he enters Rex's office on board the keep. Rex doesn't even glance at the blond Captain as he types on his computer screen.

"Did you take care of what I asked you to?" Rex replies dodging the question. his eyes narrowed as he notes that six of their men were in the medical bay, too many in his opinion, for a mission so routine. His scowl lightens as he continues typing up his report. Rex keeps his eyes down on the touchpad keys… he doesn't want to see his own reflection in the glass screen… he doesn't want to remember how much the boy had resembled him. Noah notices his stiff composure and feels himself stand uneasily at the tension in the room.

"all reporters, local and international, were taken care of." He confirms. "their cameras and equipment were confiscated, the techies will handled the censoring." Noah replies in a foreign tone, it's not like him to speak like this to his partner… even in moments of life and death the way they spoke to each other never really evolved from the way it was when they were kids... it was only in moments were Rex was defeated or broken in which the EVO would shielded himself behind ranking and protocol that Noah would reciprocate the gesture and address him not as a friend but as a fellow soldier.

"destroy it, all of it… no traces." Rex replied. "have Claire keep out alerts on any civilian videos on the web, this mission is for our eyes only, make sure the men understand that." Rex emphasized in a commanding tone. A part of the agent wants to just tell his friend everything… he wants to believe pouring it all out will somehow make it okay… but it won't… he has a son that despises him… with a woman he thought was gone forever from his life… a woman that for years he would have given anything to find… talking will solve nothing…

"We got your orders, Rex." The blond reminds him firmly. "what happened out there?" he asking knowing the question is uttered in vain, since Rex keeps his eyes glued on the screen, he wasn't even typing anymore… he just didn't want to look at him.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." The latino replies quickly. Rex closes his eyes… he wants those words to be true, he want to believe what he just saw isn't going to break him… that he can get through this…

"Beverly's scheduled you for a post op check up, your biometric were all over the place… that hasn't happen in years." The concern in the captain's tone does not go unheard, however, at the sound the young doctor's name the agent freezes.

"I'm fine." He blurts out finally facing his friend, his eyes are alive and fearful, they only confirm what the blond already knew… he was back to his old ways… pushing people away… hiding pain and secrets that did nothing but fester inside him.

"no… your not." Noah phrases carefully, the Evo sent him a cold stare. Noah sent him his own scowl.

"cancel for me, I need to finish this report when we land and then debrief Six via live feed on-."

"I thought we'd gotten past the point where you don't trust me." The captain interrupts tired of walking on eggshells.

"I do, nothing is wrong I'm right here, no wounds, nothing… Noah I'm fine." Rex reassures, he can't muster a smile but he tries to make his tone seem honest. At the sight of his partner's incredulous look he realizes he's failed.

"then get the damn check up." Noah demands. Rex looks away again, he isn't in the mood to argue… he's just trying to keep it together until he gets home… at least until their men are back in base and he can be alone… at least until he can make any of this make sense in his head…

"I'll start the debriefing at 2200 hours, I expect you'll be present." He responds, his voice leaves not room for discussion. The blond sighs tired of this old routine.

"… always." He replies leaving the room and letting the automatic door whoosh behind him. Rex tries not to shout as he feels his rage bubbling inside of him… why … why now! Just when was he starting to get it all back… his friends… his family… his life! Why did world just enjoy seeing him broken!

He lets out painful sigh at the memory of the boy's eyes… they were just like hers… so sad... so beautiful…

"my son… our son…" he murmurs. "why would she do it…Damn it…" he seethes. "damn it all to hell!" he shouts slamming his fist on his wooden desk.

* * *

><p>(Rey's POV)<p>

"chulo… are you serious?" Lolo asks me in an amazed voice. I nod and he places his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me… I wish it would work. He lets out a nervous smile. " you got the worst luck in all of the world, you know that?" he teases trying to lighten the mood.

"yeah I know…" I reply in my usual stoic tone. he punches my arm playfully.

"it was a joke come on, this could be worse…" he adds tuning his guitar. The sound of the strings soothes me despite how frustrated I feel.

"how?" I ask in disbelief. he gives me his usual lopsided grin and plays a small tune… it's familiar… like a lullaby… he's probably hoping it'll calm me as he opens his mouth to speak.

"you got two arms, two legs, and a cute girlfriend… take any of those outta the equation and doesn't it suddenly seem worse?" he asks rather than answers. I snatch his red cap and whack him with it.

"Danielle is not my girlfriend!" I emphasize, he lets out a grunt but laughs at my reaction. "and I am sure an amputee would feel just as angry as do." I mutter selfishly… I may have all my limbs but I know what's liked to be looked at like your not like everyone else… at least now I do.

"you got to be grateful, man." He advises now playing a gentler melody, a classic ballad. in spite of the fact the music lifts my heart up, his words enrage me. What was there to be grateful for?

"grateful my mother's a liar! grateful my father doesn't know jacksquat about me? Grateful that the one time I try to act like a normal kid… this happens!" I shout expressing the very thoughts that were churning inside of me. He doesn't even flinch at the harshness of my tone, I want to apologize for shouting but I know I am already forgiven as he smiles at me.

"yup… some people don't have a mom… some people have fathers who gets drunk and beat them… and some don't even get the chance to act of normal." He reminds me as he stops playing and the silence makes his coming words feel more solemn. "it's okay to be angry, it's even okay to hate them a little … but be grateful… because gratefulness brings peace." He repeats this time placing his hand on my head and ruffles my hair, he laughs as I push him away.

"why do I even talk to you… you're crazy." I retort annoyed at his 'hippie' logic. He grins taunting me as I scowl at him. He now plays a lively mariachi tune; he knows their songs annoy me.

"you talk to me because you're grateful for a someone crazy enough to befriend a boy who never acts normal with a mother who lies, and father that doesn't know him." He reminds strumming his guitar skillfully.

… sometimes I wonder how two people who view the world so differently can be as close as we are, but then I remember that it's for that very reason I confide in him … sometimes I just need someone to tell me I'm wrong and that the world isn't all blood and tears and that good things can happen to good people, and that in end there's a reason for all the suffering people go through… it's like reading a fairy tale it makes your heart hopeful and strong, even though you know it's all make believe

"that's not true." I retort not giving him the satisfaction of being right, he stops playing and stares at me, I can't tell if the hurt look on his face is real or not, he is quite the drama king.

"oh yeah then why do you talk to me?" he demands, for a second, I contemplate telling him the truth but I decide against it and let out a rare evil smile.

"you're mom makes really good tamales." I taunted, my smile widens just slightly at his unamused gaze, then to my surprise he let's out his own.

"that's very true… but just for that I'm going to tell her not to give you any!" he shouts as starts running for the kitchen. My eyes widen in surprise… damn it he's sneaky!

"hey come on!" I shout running after him. "I HAVEN'T HAD THEM IN FOREVER! MRS. RODRIGUEZ DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" For a moment I realize… I am grateful… I am grateful for the one other person in the world that can make me smile.

* * *

><p>(Normal POV)<p>

Thunk… thunk… thunk… thunk…

The sound of his stress ball pounding against the white wall in his room echoes in the silence. Rebecca follows the murmurs of the sound from the hallway. She had hoped if she gave him enough time that he would come to her on his own, and that she wouldn't have pry him out of whatever funk he'd fallen into. She pause in front of his door to hear the pound ringing even louder… she was wrong.

… this was all so familiar… for a moment she thinks she'll see the boy she had adopted again… the moody teen that would lock himself inside his room just to keep the world from seeing him crumbling under the pressure… he'd changed so much since then… he was a man now… but deep down she could never see him that way… he'd always be that sweet boy she'd been blessed with.

"Rex." Holiday calls out after a moment's hesitation. The pounding stops… which is more than Beverly and Noah had been graced with. " I'm going to try opening your room with my code… don't block me out.. please…" she begs. She types in her code but a flash of blue circuits deny her entry.

Thunk… thunk… thunk… thunk…

The cybernetic agent continues to tossing the old red ball… he doesn't want to be comforted… he doesn't want to talk… he just wants it to all go away…

he sneers at his own thoughts… he really never did grow up… he still wanted the world to be a fair place… but it isn't, he muses as he tosses the ball, pain and fear don't go away… they haunt you forever…

"I missed you today in the mess hall, coffee just doesn't taste the same when your not there to make corny sugar jokes." She reveals hoping to soften his resolve. "… I just want to make sure you're okay…" she sighs in a pained voice that stabs itself into his heart. he wants to block her out but can feel her breaking through his defenses.

Thunk… thunk…. Thunk….

"I just want to see my son…" she lets out in a desperate voice… his eyes widen… there went his resolve…

Thunk….

At the feel of the silence Rebecca takes her cue to punch in her code. She lets out a heart wrenching sigh as she sees him sitting on his bed… from the looks of it in prefect conditions… with the red ball she'd given his years ago now placed on his nightstand.

"…that was dirty move, you know." He stated not being able to look at her worried green eyes.

"I know…" she sighs in relief holding him in her arms as if he was still a child. He doesn't react but he does close his eyes, her heart lulls him into a peaceful state.

"there's nothing wrong Becky, I just want to be alone… it was a rough day today." He begins hoping that if he just lets her hold him for a bit, she'd leave him be.

"being in this dark room isn't going to make anything better." she replies gently crouching down to be at eye level with his sitting form, she tries not to feel hurt as he avoids her eyes. "come on down to the mess hall, and get some coffee with me, it's been so long since we've just sat down and talked." She offers taking his hand. It feels gentle and warm… it feels just like a mother's hand should… he thought of Violeta… what little memories he had been able to regain of her were always comforting… she would have liked Rebecca…

"so was it all three of them who sent you or just Six?" he asks trying to brush off her plea and his memories. She gives him a smile as her eyes shine with love. He wonders if Circe's do when she looks at their son… does she comfort him … does she hold him, when he feels scared or sad?...

"both… you know he'd be here himself tearing that door down but he's still in our Beijing base with Kenwyn, who by the way asked about you." Holiday answers trying to get him back to reality. Six definitely would've handled this differently… but at same time maybe better… something about his Mentor always made him feel like no matter what came forth he could face it, the world itself could have crumbled… if Six was there… he'd be alright… his thoughts loomed back to his son… Rey… did he have a man to guide him? Protect him?... to be a father in his absence … he had been bless with Six after he'd lost his real father… was his son so lucky?...

"Rex look at me… talk to me… please just tell me what's wrong?" The doctor pleads devastated to see him so distant and silent. Rex looks up at his adoptive mother with a broken gaze, his shattered expression knocks the wind out of her lungs, it hurt to see him so pained. With a tone that sounds like a chocking sob he tells her everything.

"Rebecca… I found **her**… and we have a son…"

To be continued!

_**I hope to update soon my bunnies but no promises! Much love! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	4. 3 Feel The Love

_**Hello my darlings… yes it's me… Alex the worst, evilest fanfic writer ever! I AM SO SORRY I HAVE TAKEN THIS LONG TO UPDATE! WAHH FORGIVE ME!**_

_**It's been a tough semester for me guys and my classes were kicking my ass, I had to get tutoring and everything. Needless to say my social life and my interweb life were both put on hold. **_

_**I really hope you all like this chapter! It's extra long so you'll forgive me! thanks so much for those of you who have puts this story in your favorites and getting the story alerts! It means SO MUCH! For those of you who reviewed… I love you… there's no other words to express how grateful I am… I **__**LOVE **__**YOU!**_

_**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you guys think! Do you like the story, are there things you don't like? Anything! I really wanna hear from you guys.**_

_**THAT BEING SAID… absolutely NO FLAMES guys. I am opening up the reviews to allow even people who do not have accounts as a trial to see if people will surprise me and not be jerks… don't let me down guys…**_

_**Okay enough of my ramblings! On with the story! Kisses!**_

**Feel the Love**

_He opened one of his eyes as he could feel his uninvited guest bore a hole into his back with their stare. He didn't need to face her to know who she was... He let out a wide grin and turned his body so his eyes were now darted on the ceiling. He didn't miss the slight shuffle of her figure._

_ "As flattering as it is, being stared at while I'm sleeping still creeps the bejeebers out of me." He taunted as he turned his head in order to face her. His eyes didn't need to adjust to the dark to identify her… those haunting maroon eyes of hers were all he needed to see. She didn't say a word or even crack a smile… she looked him… seeing through his rouse… he was in unimaginable pain… all for a bunch of people that would soon forget his name and go back to fearing him for the freak he was…_

_ "I'm not sorry." He whispered. Her eyes widen, he could see the hate bubbling up inside of them. "I did my job." He breathed out in a painful groan. She let out a gasp and rushed to his side. She scolded herself for being not being able to keep her composure but the sound of those machines… he was barely hanging onto life… one night and the nanites would do their job… and he'd go back pretend he was never broken... but he had been… so many times… and she was to suppose stay silently by his side and encourage this insanity…_

_ "don't look so-." He grunted as the wound on his chest burned as he spoke. She saw the bluish glow of his nanites healing the flesh… he was opening the wound every time he spoke! The idiot!_

_she narrowed her eyes in anger, he always had to act like the bigshot hero! He couldn't just once be a normal man. Before a stream of demands and curses could leave her lips she felt him place a warm hand on her ice cold cheek… his eyes widened….it was moist… from all her tears._

_ "I take it back…" he wheezed out. Letting his fingers gingerly caress her cheek. His eyes narrowed in self loathing. "I'm sorry if I made you cry-_

_ "Shut up!" she finally shouted. "your heart rate's going crazy, you want them to come and take me away!"she demanded as more tears poured down her cheeks. "it's bad enough I have watch you do this to yourself… at least let me…" she paused to sob but forgot the words stuck in her throat as she pressed her forehead against his…_

_ "Why…why…why?" she muttered between her cries. _

_ "Circe…" he groaned. "don't- don't cry like thi-_

_ "I thought you loved me…" she sobbed. "… I thought if I agreed to be an ally of providence then-_

_ "… It'll be alright after tonight." He soothed to no avail as her cries echoed through the room. He groaned in pain as he took her hand and moved to press his lips to her cheek… there was a long silence that followed his chaste kiss… as if she was questioning whether or not to keep sobbing over him or react… in the end she just let out her last tears and looked at him with an emotionless face… like a sad porcelain doll…_

_ "I love you." he encouraged. She pressed her cheek against his bed closing her eyes. "that's just something you say to get into my pants." She scoffed in a weak voice. He tried to laugh but it hurt too much._

_ "that's ridiculous." He replied as his lips gingerly kissed her forehead. "I speak in Spanish when I want to get into your pants."_

_ "idiot… do you really think this the time for jokes."she scowled._

_ "laughter is the best medicine." He teased, she narrowed her eyes unamused._

_ "why do I even bother with you…" she asks out loud as she stand up and removes her black coat and pants. She's left with a white tanktop and a pair blue biker shorts._

_ "not that I'm complaining bu-_

_ "shh." She hushed placing her finger on his lips in a cold manner. "every time you talk that wound opens, no more talking."He nods his head in agreement knowing better than to challenge her in his condition._

_ She opened the covers on his bed, and slides in careful not disturb his wounds or the machines beside him. she curls up next to him close enough to feel the warmth from his body sink into her skin. They fit together perfectly… like two broken shards from the same piece of glass._

_Their eyes meet and he let's out a smile, his breathing is ragged and weak… she presses her forehead against his chin and avoids his eyes… this was all she could really do for him… just stand by his side._

_ "you gonna be here when I wake up?" he wheezed already knowing the answer. She lets out a gentle grin and combs back one of his loose locks._

_ "of course." She replied in a soft voice. He lets a loud sigh and musters a sad smile._

"_Mentirosa."_

(REY'S POV)

I nudge my mother's sleeping form and finally manage to wake her. she slowly sits up on the bed and rubs her eyes… if didn't know any better I would've suspected she'd been crying.

"Rey… what's-."Before she can finish her drowsy protests, I point to the clock by her nightstand; her eyes widen. "Oh Papi I'm so sorry to forgot to wake you! it's just been so busy at the shop… I've-." I cut her off by handing her a cup of coffee. "guess you don't need your dear Mama anymore, huh?" she starts in a melancholy voice. I roll my eyes knowing she's just trying to get a rise out of me. She gets out of bed and straightens the collar on my shirt.

"You got all your books?" She voices gently combing back my hair. I nod indifferently. She closes her eyes and let's out a sigh. "Another day of the silent treatment, huh?"

I don't acknowledge her accusation; instead I give her a soft peck on the cheek and begin to leave her room. I hear a creek from the bed as she sits down on it. If my back had not been turned I would've seen her heartbroken expression. It's been like this for a whole week now, the first few days she was furious with my stance but by Thursday she just gave up… too tired from work to really pretend she had the energy to struggle with her suddenly rebellious child… I should have pity on her... but I'm much too angry… I'm still just a kid… scorn is an easy thing to hold on to when you're childish… surprisingly so is sadness.

"I love you mihijo" she declares as she hears me open the front door… I pause… struggling with the part of me that wants to shout it back… in the end silence is the victor and I close the door behind me… love is proven by actions not words…

* * *

><p>(REY'S POV)<p>

"Did you at least say goodbye to your Mum I asked you to?" Danielle demands as she slams her textbook on the table Lolo and I were studying from. The Library echoes with the loud noise and many heads turn to towards our little table. I narrow my eyes and that seems to get everyone back to minding their own business. Leave it to Danielle to make scene in a library.

"No." I reply in my usual solemn voice. Lolo and Danielle shake their heads in disappointment.

"that's cold,Vato." The blond declares as he straightens up from his slouching chair. "your mama's a sweet little lady and Don Omar wouldn't want you upsetting her like this…." his tone at the mention of my late grandfather is a gentle, careful one. His passing is a touchy subject for me, he was the closest thing I had to a father figure and he passed when I was only eight years old. He may have not been blood but he watched over my mother and I like family.

"it is not like I am not doing my chores or going to school, if this too rebellious for her she has no idea what a spoiled child is like." I defend trying to stray from the subject of my abuelo… it still makes my heart heavy when people speak of him in the past tense.

"you still shouldn't get so cold over something like this, I'm sure she had her reasons." Danielle retorts putting her hands on her hips, she is one of the few people my glare does not work on. " besides she's your only family-

"and who's fault is that!" I shout rising out my chair, and letting out my bottled feelings. She backs up a step not used to me raising my voice at her. " They didn't have to love each other, it would have been enough just to know him, to know everything! to understand why things are the way they are! To understand why I am-." I abruptly stop mid-rant and feel regret wash over me as I see Danielle's dejected gaze … she is filled with fright and sympathy at my incoherent rage … she wants to understand... but cannot… my eyes widen as Lolo puts his hand on my shoulder and pulls me back down to my seat.

I am taking out my frustrations on the wrong people. They do not know… they would not understand… this is about much more than a broken family, it is about a missing a piece of myself… a piece that explains this creature I am… and makes me feel whole… I am not truly human… not truly evo… if I am not one or the other… am I nothing?…

My frustrated and solemn appearance seems to spark compassion within my friends, as Lolo squeezes my shoulder in a comforting fashion and Danielle circles around the table to give me a tight embrace. As much as I want enjoy the feeling of their comfort and take solace in the fact that as ignorant as they are to my troubles they are willing to stand beside me… I cannot help but wonder… would he still call me friend if he knew what I was?… would she still grace me with playful smiles and stolen hugs?... I cannot help but doubt it… even in midst of love and warmth, I remember the darkness of my insincerity…

"…_is it always better to lie?…"_

* * *

><p>(NORMAL POV)<p>

Beverly Holiday was in all sense a gentle, patient woman. This was common knowledge to everyone in providence; however, there was an exception to everything… and Rex Salazar was that exception. This fact was made clear as the lovely young intern was running around the providence base of Switzerland chasing after said exception armed with two stun guns, which at the moment, were set to tranquilize a bear.

"Rex Salazar if you do not get down from that hoverboard and into my office so help me God!"she exclaims chasing after him at lightning speed. He pauses turning his head around for only a moment and sends her a cheeky smile. If looks could kill, that evo would have been dead on the floor.

"you're going to have to catch me first!" he teases spanking his butt. An inhuman growl snaps from the young Holiday. This only makes the latino give out a hearty deep laugh. She pushes past grunts that barely make it alive past the man on the hover board.

"YOU ARE IN YOUR THIRTIES SALAZAR! YOUR THIRTIES!" she shouts at top of her lungs. She aims a few shots at the now senior agent but misses each time. Even when goofing around his incredible skills were evident to anyone. She rued the day she took over for her sister as his doctor. Six and Rebecca were now the co-chiefs of providence and with such title came a lot more responsibility including; traveling other bases, making sure the soldiers and operatives were all properly trained, etc… not to mention the two were a married couple who somehow had managed to make their marriage work in this minefield of a career for 8 years after the retirement of White Knight. Needless to say, making sure their ward got his daily check up was one thing on the list of many tasks they felt could be passed to another for the sake of the piles of responsibilities now placed on them. How she wished it wasn't…

"You're as young as you feel!"Rex replied dodging another shot for her stun gun. She was beginning to suspect these things were useless against him; still her pride wouldn't let her acknowledge it. _"If Becky was able to take him down with these then so can I."_

"REX I AM GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT TO TEN TO STOP!" she shouts her patience running out "1… 2…3 DAMN IT REX I'M SERIOUS!" She crosses another hall trying to ignore the looks she receives from her colleagues; she probably looked like a mad woman. Her hair was probably a mess and if she looked half as sweaty as she felt, she looked like she ran past sprinklers.

"Aww a count down!" the evo whines. "that's no fun! You know I'm not going to stop!" he taunts taking a sharp turn and is finally outside in the fresh air. He lets out a smile, and soaks in the cold breeze happily. Beverly could feel her eye twitch in fury. Here she was losing her mind chasing after him, and he was having the time of his life!

"5…6…AAahck!" she stops the counted down as she trips on an unleveled piece of concrete. She lets go of her guns to clutch her foot. "Rex time out! I think- I THINK MY ANKLE'S TWISTED!" she shouts. As if he were set on fire, he turns back around at the speed of light and disarms his build landing right beside her, he crouches down to see the wounded appendage.

"Bevs I didn't- I mean-." His fumble apology is silenced by her stifled shout of pain as she tries to move her foot. he places his hand on her cheek and caresses it. He's so distracted by her supposed pain he doesn't see her reach for her weapon. "Don't move! I'm going to get-

"time in." she whispers with a stungun cocked under his chin, before he can even utter word of disbelief from what has just happen, countless volts of electricity pour through him and he is felt limp on the floor, conscience but unable to move. The young holiday let's out a hearty laugh that would put his earlier one to shame. She launches up into the air and does a victory dance with her miraculously "healed" ankle. He mutters some incoherent words in frustration and she looks down at him with an evil smile.

"What's that Rex?" she starts playfully putting her hand around her ear mockingly. "you want to be dragged on your ass back to my office on the keep where you **will** get your check up?" her smile grows wider as he tries to speak and frown but is unable to. She bursts into fits of laughter. "Well then Mr. Hotshot agent, since I'm just a lowly intern, I'll be more than happy to do what my 'superior' asks." She teases sarcastically. Rex Salazar knows messing with a Holiday was practically suicide but it was such a sweet ride down.

By the time Beverly had finally gotten him back to the keep and into her office the paralysis had partially worn off and he was able to speak again.

"You never cease to amaze me, mi Angel." He teases through grunts as she uses the biggest needle she can get her hands on for his blood sample. She raises a brow with an amused smile. "So humble and loving when we're at the mercy of a woman scorned." She replies finally taking enough blood and letting the computer do the rest. She types in a code or two to see his results.

"Biometrics look fine, adrenaline, not surpringly, is shot." She starts as she combs through the results meticulously. "Your blood work seems to be-

"Pretty proud of yourself for fooling me, huh?" he interrupts using his now free hands to trap the young intern in his arms. His coy smile light her cheeks on fire.

"Will you get off me?" she demands trying not let him distract her from her work… he lets out a deep sexy chuckle… she could feel herself caving- no! she would be strong! "You had me chase you down this base like some kinda crazy person for something as routine as a check up and you want me to act like everything's dandy! You know it's been 3 days since I've last seen you, if I didn't know any better, Salazar, I'd think you were avoiding Me." she venomously accuses poking his chest. He gently takes her hand and kisses it.

"You caught me! Somehow I unleashed three reptilian evos into lower Pittsburg, one violent avian evo in Czechoslovakia, and then got a pack of wolf evos, not the nice kind like my cousin mind you, to invade Switzerland!" he sarcastically admits.

"oh so God forbid, you could come to my office or give a phone call, damn it Rex I would've taken a text message!" she retorts. "… This wasn't about saving the world; you do that all the damn time! This was about…" she pauses to grab her arm. "What Rebecca told me isn't it?"

"It's… it's not like that." he begins cupping her face. "Beverly… I swear it's just…"

"You have a son, Rex!" she shouts ripping his hand away from her. There's no sweet talking your way out of this mess!"

"He's a child, not a mess, and this is reason I didn't want to talk about it! I knew you'd be like this!" he retorts

"You can't just pretend everything's fine and dandy! This boy found you for a reason!"She begins. "He needs a father!"

"Don't you think I know that!" he says grabbing her by the arms.

"Then why aren't you there right now! Why aren't you fixing this-

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED DAMN IT!" he shouts his voice echoing through her lab. His eyes shut in frustration and he embraces her tightly. "… I'm scared, Beverly."

Her eyes become wide in shock as she registers how hard he's holding her. The shakiness of his tone does nothing to comfort her either. She wraps her arms around his back and gently soothes him.

"He was… he was so prefect… healthy, smart, and his eyes…" Rex whispered more to himself than to the gentle doctor. _"He had her beautiful eyes…"_ he thought trying to shake away the memory of the siren. "… But he hated me… I don't know what his mother's told him about me… it sounded like _she_ never even mentioned me…" he sounds hurt. Beverly tries not to have that heavy feeling on her chest that comes when he speaks of _her_.

"He is still young…" she comforts. "What ever image he has of you, you can change it." She eases the embrace to look into his eyes. "You can show him the real Rex Salazar..." she pauses to cup his face gently. "The good man you are, the hero, the thickhead numbskull…" she teases slightly, he smiles just a little. "…the kind father I know you could be… the wonderful man…" she stops to tilt his head to let him meet her peaceful blue-green eyes. Their only millimeters away. "… I fell in love with." She finishes trying to close the gap. Before he can meet her lips he freezes-

For an instance it all floods back… _her_ voice… _her_ smile… _her_ laughter… that dark hair like the pitch black night… and… and… those _crimson_ lips…

"…_I guess you're the idiot I fell in love with…"_

Sooner than he realizes what he's doing, he pushes the doctor away, only to snap out of his memory. He looks down to see the heartbroken brunette. Her eyes look up at his filled with pain and rejection.

"Mi Angel… I'm sorry I don't know what came over me… I just- my muscles must still be on the fritz from the shock, it's must have been a spasm." He lied through his teeth. He cups her face quickly and repeatedly kisses her forehead trying to relieve her heartache. "You know I would never push you away on purpose." It was the truth, he justified. He didn't realize it was Beverly… he though it was…

Somehow the lovely Holiday manages to believe his lie… perhaps because she deeply wants it to be true …and hugs him. He hugs back with all his might … she had brought him happiness… she was his angel…

"It's alright… it's was just a little shove." She consoles. "I know you didn't mean it; however…" the intern teases taking his tie. "You owe me a kiss."

He let's out a smile… yes this is the woman he wanted in his life… the one that rebuilt all the pieces of his broken heart…

"Happy to oblige, Senorita." He replies pulling the doctor into a passionate kiss.

"… _this person showed me what love is… how prefect it can be… how painless… si… esto es el amor… el amor es paciente… el amor es bondadoso… el amor no tiene envidad … el amor es…"_

_Her_ image appeared again… but it was different from before… it was the one from the picture… it was _her_ with _their_ child…what truly is… love?…and what ever it was would he able to provide it for his son?...

* * *

><p>(REY'S POV)<p>

"Rey…Rey… Rey 'ello! Come on! Snap out of it!" Danielle demands as she snaps her fingers in front of my distracted face. My eyes widen as she manages to break me out of my musings. I quickly become aware of my surrounding and realize I am nowhere near my house. The lovely New Zealander gives me a coy grin.

"Danielle last time I checked I do not live on beach front property, so why in the heck are we at the beach when you said you'd give me a ride home!" I demand. Though my voice is cold and stern, her smile does not melt and she only leans in closer to my face making her despicable grin all the more annoying.

"Because…" she teases by flicking my nose, I let out a growl. "I don't know anything more wonderful and relaxing than an afternoon at the beach! And you Mr. Grouchy…" she pauses to poke my chest. "Definitely need to relax!" she explained dragging me out of the car. I shout endless protests at her but they fall to deaf ears, and she beams with joy at the feeling of the sand between her toes and the sun's glow. She clutched my hand tightly and refused to let go… had this been under different circumstance… I might have even enjoyed being like this…with her. I look up to see her giving me a sappy smile; I twitch uncomfortably under her gaze and rip my hand out of hers. I could feel my heartbeat quicken like a locomotive and my face turn as red as her hair. For moment I thought she read my thoughts. Her wicked laughter only reinforces my fear.

"Oh you're such a prude!" she taunts in her kiwi accent flipping her hair.

"You know not everyone can be as forward as you, some of us aren't used to having their every whim fulfilled." I retorted unamused. "You know I do not like being lied to, and I hate the beach!"

"Oh poppycock! How do you know you hate it, if you never come here?" she counters. "why not just soak it all in and enjoy it." She pauses to hook her arm around mine. "… besides this one of the few times I get to have you all to myself… just you and me…" she begins coyly leaning closer to my face, I put my hands in front of her and gently put some distance between us. " and your bodyguard/chauffeur who is tailing us." I remind. She turns around and notices Bradley the fore mentioned bodyguard giving her an apologetic wave.

"Ooh Brad I told you to wait in the car!" she shouts childishly, I cannot hold in my laughter. It is only in the moments when she is denied what wants that Danielle is hilariously amusing. She sends me and the poor man a fuming glare.

"I am sorry Senorita, but you're father has made it very clear that you are never allowed to be alone with that boy." He hollers from a distance.

"Ugh I swear between you and daddy I feel like the entire world is against Me." she huffs crossing her arms. I roll my eyes… she is such a brat, but still somehow… I smile at the lovely pout on her face… very interesting.

"Anyways… I guess- is- is that a smile on your face Rey Monrue?" she beams her pout melting at the sight of my amused expression. I try to wipe it off but it's too late.

"Oh I just knew this is what you needed! See aren't you having fun?"She declares joyfully embracing my arm.

"No! And will you stop all this hugging!" I demand trying to shoo her away… she pays no mind and just holds me tighter. My cheeks turn slightly red and I drown out the sound of her boastings. She's quite the talker, usually I have common courtesy to listen but… my mind wanders off into my earlier musings…

"_no te procupes, we'll see each other again…" he reassures ruffling my hair._

He smiled at me… and I felt warm… I shut my eyes as feel as if something is constricting my heart. Not long ago I hated this man but now… I just want to see him again… just like he promised but perhaps he is a liar too… it seems to run in this family…

Without noticing it I tighten my hold on Danielle's arm. She looks down at me and ceases her ramblings, instead of saying anything she places her head on top of mine trying to console me. I lean my head on her shoulder; a silent expression of gratitude for her kindness. I would never admit to her but… having her by my side soothes me.

We stay in silence for the rest of time we're there. She drags me to edge of the shore and encourages me to place my feet near the shoreline to let the waves revive me. Before we knew it, dusk is upon us and it is almost time to go. The orange sky reminds me of her curly hair and I turn my head to face her only to see she does the same… perhaps the red in the sky reminded her of my eyes. she opens her mouth as if she wants to say something but just shakes her head and looks back at the sunset… a part of me wants know what was on her mind but… the silence is so prefect…

I take my jacket off and place it on the sand so she can sit down without the worry of getting her uniform sandy. Normally she would have teased me for being so corny and gentleman like, but today she just sends me a sweet smile and sits beside me. we look on at the sunset happily. She lets out a peaceful sigh and places her hand beside mine. I decide to humor her and place my own on top of it. She turns to face me with red freckled cheeks and a smile. For a little while the world feels just Lolo says it is… peaceful, loving, kind… I steal a glance of the redhead… _beautiful_…

"… Danielle?" I call out in a hushed voice. She looks at me with concern, afraid this breach in silence would end our settling peace.

"hm?" she replied.

"Can I... can I tell you a story?" I ask in a meek voice. "It's one my mother told me when I was little to distract me when I asked about my father." I explain as a cool ocean breeze touches my cheeks.

"Of course you can." She reassures squeezing my hand. "Is it in Spanish?" she asks with kind curiosity.

"No at that time Mama's Spanish was still shaky, it is in English." I reply laying my head on her shoulder. "… It is the story of The Nightingale."

* * *

><p>(CIRCE'S POV)<p>

"Lattie…Lattie! I'm here!" I shout entering through backdoor of "La Corona" with my hands haphazardly tying my apron behind my back. I can barely catch my breath as my co-worker Latica hands me my punched in time card.

"Yeah, 15 minutes late." She scolds. "I swear Ceci, one of these days you are going to get me in a world of trouble." I give the lovely blonde a strong hug in gratitude.

"Oh Lattie you are my rock!" I declare. She rolls her eyes and shoos me off her.

"Yeah, yeah put ring on it or get outta my way, we got orders to fill, Mihija!" she reminds me shaking me and then pushing me out of my way. "Miguel, I know you have my lobster soup and salad ready! Table 5 has been waiting 45 minutes for it!" she demands. The chef waves his hands dismissively muttering curses and she sends him the finger.

"Don't get your panties in twist, Lattie! Instead of flapping your gums get this seafood platter out to table 14 y tu que! Ceci, Mami get out there! We got customers it's Friday night! Andele Chiqita! Vamonos!" our head chef demands clapping his hands and shouting out more orders. I compose myself before heading out into the dinning hall and plaster a perfectly rehearsed grin on my face.

The entire night is just like any other Friday… endless chaos. Between getting the cooks to get their asses in gear and making each customer feel like I give crap about their evening or the fact their allergic to half of our menu yet still have the audacity to show up at a seafood restaurant, I was beat! I pour into the rickety chair in our break room and drink some soup Lattie brought me from home. She's a kind woman despite her rough edges; she's the mother hen of the place always keeping everyone's butts in line. She seems fond of my son and me. She and her husband often invite us to dinner, and ask Rey babysit their three year old Raquel. They are a part of our little family.

"Taking your 30, I see." She announces walking into the break room with a bottle of tequila. Four shots of the stuff and I was out, Lattie drank it like it was milk.

"Ayi Lattie, I'm getting to old for this… have you seen my legs I swear the spider veins on my legs could match the décor of Herman Monster!" I complain.

"Mihija, I've seen your legs you ain't got nothing." She counters placing her leg on the table. "Work as long as I have in this place and your legs will look like a map of downtown El Paso."

"Oye! Que esa cochinada! Lattie we eat there! Get your thunder thighs of the table!" Our dishboy Julio shouts as he passes by. I try to stifle a giggle.

"Yeah right! Don't get all bitchy cause you want this!" she shouts at a young man half her age slapping her leg provocatively. I let out my laughter and embrace the blond.

"Oh mi nena, you make this job worthwhile." I sigh and she hugs me back.

"Ooh speaking of things that make the job worthwhile!" she perks up taking a swig of the bottle. "The finest muchachito walked in tonight, I'm telling you Mami, if I wasn't married mmm!" she expressed as if she were describing eating a piece of steak slapping the bottle down on the table.

"Oh my god, you're terrible!"I laugh giving her a playful shove.

"What's terrible is that he's all alone." She corrected. "He said was waiting to see someone, but his table's been alone the whole night." She explained in pity.

"You act like you know the guys life story, for all you know he could be a dog." I retort eating a saltine.

"oh not this guy, he's got the sweetest thing with big old puppy dog eyes that look just like caramelos, some harpy must have gotten his claws into him while he here was on vacation." She defended. "His spanish had such a thick accent but he was dark like café, I heard him speaking english too, I think he works for Provedencia."

"Que?" I exclaim in disbelief. "Wha-what makes you say that?"

"Calm down chica, their people too, you know." She reminds me. "There's no evo here, mami." despite her tries to calm me, I feel my blood turn cold.

"I know that, but I mean did he have the uniform or something?" I ask in a jittery manner.

"no but while was serving him his dinner he was on the phone talking about biometrics and nanite exhaustion I really didn't understand it, you know my English is no good, but you know the only guys who know about that stuff are-

"Lattie what did he look like!" I demand grabbing her by the shoulders.

"oye! Calmate! Mihija your scaring me-

"Lattie what did he look like!" I shout repeating my demand, shaking in frustration.

"I don't know! he was dark, tall, handsome, eh he had a trench coat, orange dress shirt and a black tie, umm he had googles on his head, ooh he had spiky black hair-

No… No it can't be… I run out the room without a second thought. Fear and adrenaline are coursing through my veins.

"Cecilia, where are you going!Your break is up in 9 minutes!" she shouts. "CECILIA!"

I couldn't stop running. I search all around the restaurant but he wasn't there… through the corner of my eye I see the glimpse of a trench coat leaving through the glass door… was it him? I rushed out despite the fact my manager looks like he is about to kill me.

My heart feels like it was going to explode as I pass the glass doors and I am met with the glowing of the streetlights in the parking lot. I search fruitlessly, running like hell. Eventually my ears pick up the humming of something that sounds like an engine coming from the children's park across the street.

… I could lose my job for this… what am I doing … what are the chances of it really being him… all the doubt in heart fogs up my mind… but I can't forget… I can't forget my baby's face… his tears…

"_Mama I met him….I meet my father."_

I won't let him take my son from me! I won't let him ruin everything! I feel my stomach ache as fear manages to paralyze me… would he really do it… would he turn my son against me…

"_I wanna see a smile, asi es! Ha I told you I could make you laugh!"_

My memories of him pour through my mind…all his love… his kindness…his smile… I drop down to my knees physically and mentally exhausted… tears pricking at my eyes.

Rex Salazar was great many things … but he was not cruel…

… it was not his fault I left him… it was not my son's … it was… it was the dreams let myself indulge in, the hopes I didn't realize were far from our reality… I was so blinded…

… love is by far the most potent poison I've ever tasted…

"_we make a pretty good team don't we?" _

"_yeah I guess we do..."_

at first there is nothing but warmth and joy…

"_come on give us a kiss!"_

"_no- rex! Hahaha! Stop it!"_

it seeps into your lungs and constricts away all the air… and for a moment there is a euphoria of pleasure…

"_so… since it's about that time and we might not see each other-_

"_will you kiss me already!"_

a rush of adrenaline that makes you feel so alive! you don't even realize your falling…

"_this isn't just any decision, are sure you want to be here, I mean you're not exactly fond of providence-_

"_I want to be a real part of your life… not some fling." _

but then you find yourself at the bottom of an ocean of broken promises and torn up dreams…

"_have you ever thought about leaving this kind of life and one day just being with me… starting family, a normal life?"_

_ "I have a family, I have you, and for now that's all I could ever want."_

drowning in the undertone… all alone…

"_Rex, we need to talk! It's important I'm-_

"_Babe the entire city of Miami is overrun with crocodile evos! What ever this is about, it can wait!"_

clawing for air as your throat burns for relief you can never find…

"_you alright… you've been looking really sick lately… I'm worried about you."_

"_you've got bigger things to worry about…so go to sleep you nitwit… I'll still be here in the morning."_

I finally catch my breath and stand up only to find him gazing down at me from one of the treetops. He's changed so much… I've seen him on the news… in the papers… but now… now he's here… those amber eyes look right through me… he's perched up there on that branch like he's royalty… like a king.

I clutch my heart as I feel any hatred or anger in my heart washes away from me… I wanted to hate him… I wanted to forget him- it would have made everything so much easier… so much less painful… but this man… the one looking down at me with emotions I cannot read… his face is forever etched into my soul… my son and him… almost identical… fate truly was cruel giving my baby the face of the man I wished so deeply to forget…

"Rex..."I begin breaking the haunting silence looming over us. He jumps down inches away from me. I try to back away but I am frozen in place as he steps even closer… he cups my face boring his eyes through mine… I cannot read him… I cannot breathe! I feel his hands shake and suddenly I am enthralled in his arms. I cannot understand what is happening as his trembling body tightens around me. He mutters, in a rapid spanglish, words I cannot understand but I manage to catch only one thing.

"Estas viva…estas sana" he sobbed.

… it seems love had poisoned him too…

To be continued…

I hope you guys liked! Please review it makes my heart happy!

Also here are some of the Spanish words and phrased used in this chapter that I have translated.

Mentirosa = Liar

Vato= Mexican slang for dude or bro

si… esto es el amor… el amor es paciente… el amor es bondadoso… el amor no tiene envidad … el amor es… = yes… this is love… love is patient… love is kind… love is not envious.. love is…

y tu que? = and you?

andele chiqita = get a move on little girl

vamonos = let's go

Oye! Que esa cochinada! = hey! What's that nastiness!

Muchachito = little boy

Caramelos = caramels

Calmate = calm down

Asi es = that's it

Estas viva, estas sana = you're alive, your safe


	5. Chapter 5: The Story of The Nightingale

_**HELLLOOOO MY LOVELIES! HAVE YOU MISSED ME?**_

…_**no?... oh… okay I'll be in the corner somewhere! Meanwhile here's the new chappie I promised on deviant art! I hope you guys like and as always it's WAY too long! But hopefully that will make up for the fact it takes me eons to update! BTW I was wondering if any of you would like to beta for me! I'd really appreciate it my loves…I know some of you can't stand my grammar and I apologize…I suxs at syntax BIG TIME!**_

_**Alright well enough chatter! Here the chappie. **_

_**OHHH ALSO PLEASE, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! I CAN ALMOST GUARANTEE THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I UPDATE! IT'S MOTIVATES ME!**_

**The Story of The Nightingale**

"_Mama! Los power rangers son tan vacanos! Es increible como pelena!(Mom! The power rangers are soo cool! It's so incredible how they fight!)" Rey shouts making mock kung fu poses in front of the TV. Circe laughs and scoops up her 3 year old into her arms. The boy giggles as his mother douses him with kisses. "Haha no mama! Me ashes consquillas! (Haha no mom! It tickles!)"_

"_Asi es? Pues es tiempo para que mi power ranger se valla a dormir. (Is that so? Well it's time for my power ranger to go to sleep)" She announces. The boy gives her the biggest pout he can muster._

"_Mama los power ranger no duermen! Son heroes que tiene que proteger el mundo! (Mom the power rangers don't sleep! They're heroes who have to protect the world!)" He countered. The word hero rings in her ears in a painful way. He notices her disillusioned face._

"_Entonces me dejars a mi sola, senor power ranger? (Then you'd leave me all alone, Mr. Power Ranger?)" She asks in accusing tone with sad, gentle eyes. The boy's eyes widen in horror._

"_No mami! Nunca! (no mommy, never!)" he exclaims holding onto her tightly. She holds him close. How she wishes he never know of world outside of her arms._

"_Entonces quedate aqui conmigo como un nino bueno, un Niño bueno que hace caso-(then stay here with me like a good boy, a good boy who listens-)"_

"_**interruptamos este programa para advicar que otro ataque de EVO a plaguida las cuidad de Los Angeles y se a recomendado— (we interrupt this program to report that another EVO attack his is plaguing the city of Los Angeles and it recommended-)**_

_Circe shuts off the TV. the word EVO makes her grow pale. Rey looks up at her in confusion._

"_un EVO mami? Como nosotros? (An EVO, mommy? Like us?)" He asks pulling her sleeve. She looks down at him with fearful eyes._

"_No mivida… un EVO enfermo… (no my love… a sick EVO)" she explains as tactfully as she can. "Recuerda que EVO enfermos le hacen dano a la gente sin querer (remember sick EVOs harm people without wanting to)."_

"_Es papi un EVO enfermo (is daddy a sick EVO)?" he asks. Her eyes widen this is why she avoided talks about EVOs… because __**He**__ always came up. She kissed his forehead and sat on the couch._

"… _No mihijo, el es como nosotros. (… no baby, he's like us.)" She replied brushing his hair. He looked up at her with eyes filled with curiosity. _

"_Entonces porque no esta con nosotros? (Then why is he not with us?)" He asked. Ahh and there was the million dollar question. She held the boy tightly… there was no easy answer… so she gave only one she could._

"_El es un heroe… y los heroes tiene que proteger el mundo. (He is a hero... and heroes have to protect the world.)" She replied with eyes full of pain. "Ellos no puedes quedares con las mamis o si no los malos ganan. (They can't stay with mommies or the bad guys will win)." This was one of the first times Rey would realize that the topic of his father… should be left well enough alone._

"_Mami? (Mommy?)" He called out wishing the sad look on her face would disappear._

"_Si mi Niño?(yes ,baby?)" she replied smiling at her little angel. He embraces her tightly.  
>"Ya no quero ser un power ranger. (I don't want to be a power ranger anymore.)" <em>

_The siren lets a small tear fall down her cheek._

* * *

><p>The car ride to her house was silent, after Circe had managed to convince him that using his builds as a means of transportation was not the easiest way to keep a low profile. They avoided eye contact … mostly because neither of the two planned for this moment to happen... at least not like this. Rex kept replaying their embrace in his mind. It had been a while before she responded but eventually to she held him too, she cried too. But it wasn't loud sobbing; they were two single bitter tears that slide down her cheeks as she held him. 12 years… 12 years without this person by his side…<p>

He turns to see her face, and it is just as unreadable as it was 12 years ago. Emotionless, cold, _beautiful_… yes, she was no longer a young girl oozing with vibrancy and sensuality… but the years had given her another form of beauty one with a cold elegance.

… Nothing had changed… except…

The image of his son's face floats to his mind…

… Everything had changed…

"We're here." she announces as she shuts the car off. He looks around as if he has just awakened. Time had stood still for him as his thoughts consumed him, and a 30 minute car ride became 2 seconds. He nods at her and removes his seatbelt and gets out of the car. She enters the house quickly calling out for their son.

He stares up at the tiny house… déjà vu comes to mind as he remembers how his son had brought him here… Rey had not objected to him using his metal wings to get them here… he had held his son in his arms for the first time that day… he was so small… it felt picking up a bag of flour almost weightless … but the pain that whelm up on his chest when he saw his sons emotionless eyes, and how he meant nothing him … that weight alone could have dragged him all the way to Hades.

"Rey!" he hears the house echo his ex-lovers cry. She comes out from the garage door entrance. "Well if he's not there, he's not here." she declares.

"Is that normal? I mean he's twelve is it okay for him to be missing like th-." She raises her hand to cut him off. It always peeved him off when she did that.

"it's fine, his best friend lives about 4 blocks from here, some times he goes over there, has dinner, and even sleeps over when I have the nightshift." She reassured. "Mrs. Rodriguez probably left me a message at work but since I'm here and not there…" she trails on.

"… okay I get the picture, but can you call him on his cell or something… I'd…" the agent paused to find the right words." I'd like him to be here."

"He doesn't have one, besides… I rather… that is-."

"You want to talk alone." He finishes for her. The siren nods.

He goes up the steps of their porch and stands besides her holding onto the wooden railing.

"Okay… then let's talk." He starts looking at her with gentle eyes. She turns away as if the look burned… he made it sounds so easy… like anything she could say would ever make what happened between them be okay. A moment of silence consumes them… the only noise around them is the harmony of crickets and frogs on the lawn.

The agent tilts his head back and let's out a sigh gaining her attention.

"Alright since you suddenly became the shy one… I'll start." He decides. "I'm sorry about back there..." he pauses as she gives him a confused look. "The uh- the hug, I mean."

"It's alright… it wasn't-

"Let me finish." He asks firmly. The EVO searches for the right words. "… I've- I mean don't know how much you've been able to keep track of but- I've lost a lot of people over the years… and it's been almost twelve since I last saw you… it wasn't the craziest thing to assume that maybe… you were… that is—

"But I'm not." She interrupts. "And I am sorry about your brother… and about-

"It's…it's alright." He reassures with heartbroken eyes. "It's been years."

"It couldn't have been eas-."

"I survived… I always do." He interrupts in a strong voice. "Besides this… this isn't about that."

"There is no easy way to start this conversation, Rex." She begins. "We don't have to rush into it."

"So what are we going to do talk about the weather?" he demands sarcastically.

"No of course not, I just mean… I-." she stops as if all the words stuck in her throat refuse to come out. "…I don't know…" she finishes lamely.

"I need a smoke." He declares running his hand through hair impatiently.

"You smoke?" she asks in genuine curiosity. He looked down at her in bored manner as he light the cigarette in his hand.

"You're a mom?" he counters sarcastically letting out a puff of smoke. He closed his eyes… living a little less was a small price to pay for this relief.

"Touché …" she answers hugging herself, as another moment of awkward silence starts. "You want some coffee?" she offers trying to break the tension.

"That's the best thing you've said all night." He answered. He got a small smile out of her.

"Stay here in case Rey comes back." She insisted. "I won't take long; I've got case of instant stuff in the pantry."

"Kay." He replied as she disappears into the house. He takes sigh of real relief… this was a lot harder than he had intended.

The siren looks at the picture of her child by the fireplace… and looks behind her knowing just a few feet away was the man who helped make him… she clutches her chest… this is too much.

He was different… so different now. The years had made him taller, stronger, and more confident. This was not the boy who had cheesy pick up lines and a goofy smile… this was a man, one she had wronged terribly… but his eyes… those were eyes of the boy she would have given anything for, and in those eyes she saw something she never excepted to see.

… Genuine love…

…After all this time…

"_Estas viva, estas sana!"_

… How could his heart forgive just like that…?

She places the picture back and heads for the kitchen, as she takes deep breaths, tears whelm in her eyes…

"_What's going to happen…? "She_ inwardly sobs. _"I feel like… like I'm dying… like my heart is being stomped on."_

She let her eyes fall on the picture of Omar Sanchez and her little Rey who had just graduated kindergarten. How she wishes the old man was still there… he was the one that helped her through everything… helped her be strong…

"_Mami! Hahaha mire me graude de kindergarden! Abuelo! Mire me dieron un diploma!" little Rey shouted. She embraced him tightly and the little graduate ran out her arms into Omar's. The old man chuckled at his enthusiasm._

"_Déjà me ver?" he asked with a teasing smile. "Ahi mira Mihija, ya Este muchacho esta muy grande! Vas tener que venier a trabajar conmigo!" he said kissing the boy forehead. The little one blushed and laughed at feel of his mustache._

"_Si Abuelo! Ya casi soy un hombre que puede proteger a mami como tu!"Rey declared._

"oh Rey… your just like him aren't you…" she whispered to the picture. "…you just want heal the world."

* * *

><p>"The nightingale was a mechanical bird… that was made by the demand of a king; he demanded that he be entertained by a creature that was more spectacular than any other." I began as Danielle and I started walking away from the beach hand in hand much to Bradley's chagrin.<p>

"And it was, it could fly higher than any bird and sing much more beautifully than any bird could." I continued. "Its song could mend a broken heart and heal anything."

"It's sounds splendid." Danielle comments with a smile and I nod in agreement.

"but the king who order it's creation was a selfish brutal man, he had the nightingale's creator destroyed so there would never be another one, and demanded that no one else but him could ever hear the nightingale's song ."I continue. "Not even his two daughters, the eldest had her father's maroon red eyes, and younger one her late mother's green eyes." The car is almost in sight and Bradley rushes ahead making sure he can open the door for Danielle. "The king kept them, like the nightingale, hidden from world for fear men would come and take then from him."

"What a jerk." She pouts.

"I thought so too." I reply. "The king ordered everyone to plug their ears when the creature sang, and to never come near it outside of his presence, of course everyone in his court obeyed except his eldest daughter." Danielle nodded as she followed the story curious to hear the rest.

"She would sneak out of her tower where she and her younger sister were kept and would come down to where the cage of the nightingale was hidden." I explained. "She knew what it was like to be trapped away from the world and saw the same loneliness in the creature's eyes." I pause as Danielle silences her phone, probably her father's checking up on her.

"The creature did not trust her at first…

"_You have your father's cruel eyes" it stated._

"_But I have my mother's voice." she replied. "You must get tired of singing all the time… this time I'll sing for you."_

"The bird had never had anyone want to please it, and the princess sang him a beautiful lullaby, one she had learned from her mother. The song pleased it so much they became friends, best friends." I continue.

"The two were happy together as secret friends, but eventually the nightingale began to long for more." We finally arrive at the car and Bradley opens the door for us. I wait for Danielle and me to be seated before I keep going.

_"I want to know the sky other birds do… "It declared. "I want to heal broken hearts… like you healed mine._

"As much as she loved the nightingale, the princess couldn't bare to betray her father… he was cruel and evil… but he was all she had." I elaborate as Danielle takes a swig of the mineral water she had packed in her bag.

"Brokenhearted by how the princess had denied its request the nightingale refuse to speak to her… she'd come down as often as she could but it did not acknowledge her." I continue.

"One night she was careless and woke her younger sister, when the younger princess found out of her betrayal she quickly informed her father." Danielle's loud scoff makes me pause.

"Ugh see this is why I'm glad I'm an only child." Danielle interrupts. I give her a warning look.

"Anyways… " I reply rolling my eyes. "The king was furious he had his eldest banished from the palace and placed a law that if anyone should go near her they were to be executed on sight." I progress.

"Dramatic much?" the red head beside me protests.

"The nightingale was so heartbroken by the news it could no longer sing." I continue after stealing the water she's drinking and take a swig. Story telling makes me thirsty. Danielle blushes… I'm not sure why.

_ "Useless rubbish." The king declared. "If it cannot sing I want it out of my sight! BUILD ME ANOTHER ONE, ONE THAT WON'T BREAK!"_

"The nightingale was placed in the tower with the younger sister, both reminding each other of the only friend they ever had." I hand her back her water. She looks at it turns redder and places the bottle's cap back on and places it by her side. "The younger sister became sick with guilt, and decided to free the nightingale in exchange for its healing song."

"The bird agreed." I announce. "She gently released it from its cage and it sang for her… and from that moment on she loved that bird more than anything on earth."

_"You sing just like my sister." The younger princess confessed with tears in her eyes. "Go keep her company, she has no one now."_

"The bird flew fast and looked everywhere for the elder princess, as it searched, it healed countless people and made sure it song was heard by all who it passed." I carry on. "Time went by and the kingdom prospered, the king was eventually taken down, and the younger princess became queen. She lifted many of the harsh laws her father had made including the ban on her sister and the nightingale continued its job of healing the ill and broken hearted."

"Did it ever find the princess, the older one?" Danielle inquires in genuine curiosity… it makes me smile a little. I am glad she likes the story."

"It did, and the two sisters were reunited." I answered. "Years had past and elder one held no grudge against her baby sister, all she wanted was to be with the nightingale."

"The younger sister envied the bond the two had together, but loved them too much to wish them ill." I let out a smile. "She blessed their quest to travel the world and heal it of its pain, and with her blessing they were off."

I shuffle in my seat as Bradley makes sharp turn after Danielle corrects him telling him I live on the east side.

"they became world renowned, and more importantly they became happy, however there would come a time when the older princess longed for more than to travel the world by the nightingale's side, unlike the bird, she aged and was now a woman. She wanted a husband and children… she wanted to see her beloved sister who had her mother's emerald eyes." I explain.

"She begged the nightingale to stay with her, but it refuses… the world need its song, and it would have been selfish to abandon those in need… even for the girl it loved the most." Danielle let's out a soft sound in disappointment. "The princess understood… the night before they parted the princess plucked a golden gear from the sleeping nightingale, something to remember it by… and ran away early in the morning... she did not have the heart to say goodbye."

"How sweet." The redhead coos.

"eventually she got what she wanted and had her family by her side, but so she never forgot the nightingale she asked her sister to order that a small replica be made with the gear she stole… the servants could not make another nightingale but they made her a locket… one that when it open would play three notes of the nightingale's song… and for the princess that was enough." I finish.

"Wow… that was… quite a story… your mum told you this story every time you asked about your dad?" she asks with gentle eyes.

"When I was small, now she just answers 'you know better than to ask me that' and changes the subject." I answer remember the last conversation we had about my father. It always irked me how'd she's dodge the question, but to be fair… talking about him always seemed to break her heart.

"But what was the point of it all? I mean, no offense, great story your mum should think about writing a children's book, but…I mean how do you get from point A to point B?" the red head inquires.

"People endure hardships; they fall in love and sometimes…" I pause to look out the window and at the stars. "They reach a point where despite their love, they want different things, they will never forget each other, their love will never die … but they must drift apart." I explain.

"Wait a minute so… the story was about them, your parents I mean?" she asks and I nod. "So your mother was the elder princess and your father was-

"The nightingale." I confirm.

* * *

><p>The coffee was gone, and the cigarette was smoked but nothing was different. What little conversation that they had managed to make was heading towards a bad road- fast. Old wounds started to open… old arguments rekindled… their hearts were breaking all over again…<p>

"Rex listens to me… I… I have no way of apologizing and frankly I'm not going to…" the siren declared in a voice that illustrated her frustration. His endless prodding and poking at her decision was driving her mad. "I did what I thought would bring my child happiness."

"Your child? Ha you know it's funny, last time I checked it takes two people to make a child, Circe, he's our child!" he declared the finally thread holding his patience was dwindling fast too. So many excuses she made, but not one apology.

"You didn't have him inside you for nine months, you didn't protect him from the outside world, you did not provide for him-

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LET ME!" he shouts finally losing his temper. She gives him a glare.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN MAKE A DATE BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY SAVING THE WORLD! ARE YOU REALLY GOING TO TELL ME YOU WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF A CHILD!" she accuses.

"DAMN IT I WOULD HAVE LEARNED! I WOULD HAVE TRIED!" he counters outraged by her attitude.

"Try… try… THAT IS ALL YOU EVER DID! You never did anything… you never listened… you never cared…" she declares in broken, hateful voice. He narrows his eyes in frustration and disbelief.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! I LOVED YOU!" he shouts at the top of his lungs.

"YOU LOVED HAVING ME BESIDE YOU LIKE A LITTLE SIDEKICK!" she argued.

"I WANTED TO MARRY YOU!" he confessed. "TO HAVE YOU WITH ME!"

"You wanted to control Me." she seethes in a cruel voice.

"Damn it! You know that's a lie!" the agent counters in a heartbroken voice. How could she have ever though that?

"you thought if I married you I'd never leave your side, that I would be a good little wife who stayed home, made dinner, and did your laundry while you – YOU GOT YOURSELF BEAT TO A PULP FOR UNGRATEFUL FILFTHY PEOPLE!" she exclaims. The burning hatred for humans and providence she had rekindles… how she hated them all… how she hated how he loved them…

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I WANTED!" he counters.

"WHAT DID YOU WANT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! YOU WERE A BOY PRETENDING TO BE A MAN!" she accuses poking his chest.

"I don't care what you think of me, I don't even care if you hate me… that boy! That child you kept all these years from me… He is just as much mine as he is yours!" Rex declares. Her eyes widen and she lets out a scowl.

"And what would you do with child by your side hmm? Will take care of him? Will you pay for his schooling? Will kiss his scrapped knees? Will you make sure he is healthy, and happy and-

"Of course I will!" he interrupted her rant. She shook her head.

"_You couldn't even take care of your damn Monkey_." She whispered in a soft hateful voice. He pinned her against the wall, harsh enough to scare her, soft enough not to hurt her. She looked up at him in shock but not fear.

"**THAT!**" he seethes in rage as pressed her against the wall even tighter, she winces. "Was a low blow… even for someone like you."

His words mean nothing to her. They stare each other down; Nose to nose with no fear. His eyes were full of anger and pain… she wanted for a moment to be weak and look away.

"it hurts because it is true… look at everyone who has ever loved you, who you've managed to keep by your side… how many have died trying to live beside you, to fight beside you, to protect you." she voices in a low, empty tone staring at him right in the eyes. He shuts them in pain as he remembers many of his fallen comrades.

"You bring misery to everything you touch…" she states her voice still cold as ice, as he snaps his eyes open. "… and I was fine with it, I loved you so much…" she pauses losing her demeanor as her voice shakes. "I would have died for you in heartbeat just like them…but Rey… he changed everything."

"when he was inside of me… all I could think about was the life we lived." She confessed as he looked her with pitying eyes. Her voice was soft, and gentle. " a life of guns blazing, monster hunting, and suicide mission on a day to day bases… that life- the life you still live is no place for a child."

"But why hide! Why keep him a secret!" he demand hurt by her words. "You could have ended _us_ another way… you could have at least-

"for ever one person who's ever loved, three others wanted you dead." She reminds him looking away from those pained eyes of his. "Can you imagine the opportunity? The son of the Great Generator Rex… can't you just see it the floods of enemies that would have come to kill my child just to see you suffer." She asked in a sad whisper.

"If we were ever to live a normal life… I could have no connection to you … and neither could my son." She stated trying to make him understand. He shook his head… he didn't want to believe that was the only way… they could have had a future! A son! A family!

"…it's not fair…I would have protected you…" he replies sadly conflicted by her declarations and pangs in his heart.

"Oh my Love, you would have tried…" she comforts caressing his cheek gently. He closes his eyes at feel of it… that same warmth… "You would have tried so hard, you would have given everything, but you are not normal… the life you could have offered our child was not normal… nothing could have changed that." she finishes taking back her hand. He looks down at her and feels the pain of years of separation churn in inside him again. Her apologetic gaze lets him know she wishes thing would have been different too. The two look at each other with longing eyes...

Against his better judgment he cups her face gently and places a soft, chaste kiss on her forehead, the only kind of kiss a man promised to another woman could give her. She lets out a sigh… 12 years without his touch had been so long… their eyes meet again, and he see she wants so much more than just a chaste kiss, he can see it in those burning scarlet eyes.

"You're right…" he finally states breaking the silence, before he does something he'll regret. "You're about everything… but you forgot one very important detail… our son is not normal… he's not even close." At the mention of her son, she snaps back to reality.

"Don't talk about him like that—

"He is **my son**! He has **my powers**! **He can cure people!**" Rex retorts refusing to let her have her way.

"NO! You- you are the cure for the world! You are the hero! You leave my son out of your –

"He came to me!" he shouts.

"So what are you going to do? Slap on the smallest providence uniform you can find and send him out to do providence's dirty work." The siren demands.

"Of course not! I want to teach him about his powers! I want to explain what he can do with them! DAMN IT! I WANT TO GET TO KNOW MY SON!" he declares.

"YOU WILL TURN HIM INTO A WEAPON! JUST LIKE THEY DID WITH YOU!" she accuses.

"THEY'RE HIS POWERS, HE'LL DECIDE!" the agent protests.

"OH RIGHT EASY CHOICE! SAVE THOUSAND OF INNOCENT PEOPLE OR BE A SELFISH NORMAL BOY WITH A CHANCE AT A NORMAL, HAPPY LIFE!" she retorts sarcastically.

"I HAVE A HAPPY LIFE! I HAVE A FAMILY, FRIENDS—

"MORTAL ENEMIES!—

"COMRADES-

"PEOPLE TRAINED TO KILL YOU IF YOU EVER STEP OUT OF LINE—

**"A FIANCEE! WHO I AM GOING TO MARRY IN JULY!" **he exclaims at top of his lungs. The minute that heartbroken look comes across her face, he regrets everything. This was not the way to break the news to her, but… she's silent and that is what he wanted… isn't it?

"normal I'm not… but I am a happy man, and whatever our son decides I'm going to make sure he grows up to be one too." He promises. She looks up at him still shaken by his declaration. She's clutching her heart as if it's actually broken into little chards of glass.

"… he is growing up just fine… he is a healthy boy, he goes to school like the other kids, he has friends, he plays soccer, and likes the drums, he… he- Rex… he has the life The Event took from people like us… please… please don't do this, don't take this life from our son." She begs tears prickling at her eyes. He places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Circe… this isn't about—

He's cut off as he feels her warm body embrace him.

"If you ever really loved me…" she starts in hushed tone mumbling against his chest. The past tense in the phrase kills her. "You will keep us a secret; you will meet your son, hold him in your arms, and let him go… if you don't Rex… you will be taking the only thing I have left."

"he deserves to know the truth, I lived in the dark about my past and who was… it fester in your soul, Circe… not knowing who you really are… knowing that even if you walked down the streets beside people who look just like you … your not really the same as them… he needs to know that there are people besides you who will accept him as he is…EVO and all." He counters gently.

"Please, _**please**_… he will lose everything, no one will ever treat him the same again." She pleads with tears down her cheeks. The agent holds her tightly.

"You will, won't you? You'll love him no matter what he chooses… all he needs is that one person, and that will make him strong enough to endure the hate of all the world." He comforts as she cries on his chest.

"I was so tired, Rex, I was so tired of fight, of hunting our own kind, of being hated… I will not do it again. I can't." She admits as she clings to him.

"I never wanted that life for you… I wanted to protect you…" he confesses in a soft, sad voice.

"I know…" she replies tenderly. "… I know, my Love."

"I don't want either of you to fight beside me… I just want our son to be part of my life… and I want you to be there with him." he declared.

"Is there still room for me in that heart of yours?"She asks in disbelief.

"Always mi preciosa…."he replies. "always." She loosens their embrace to look at him.

"And my son?" she asks in desperate voice. He chuckles softly.

"Nuestro hijo, Como no voy a querer lo… _es nuestro_… (**Our **son, how could I not love him? _He's ours_…)." He replies gently holding her. She let's tears fall happy to hear his words…

"_ours… the piece of you I could never let go… oh my Love…"_she silently confessed in her mind _"someone else will have your eternal faith, but that heart of yours they stole will always be mine… __**you**__ will always be mine."_

"Rex… for what's worth I-

They two snap their eyes open as they hear a car pull up into her small driveway. Headlights blind them and the two cover their eyes. The door of the car open and their son emerges with a look of utter disbelief.

"Mama?…" The boy calls out in confusion as the car drives away. Circe looks at the compromising position she and her supposed ex-lover are in and place some much need distance between them. She steps down the porch and greets him with a hug. His eyes are glued on his father.

"Rey, Mihijo, what were you doing out so late-

"It's was nothing mami." The boy interrupts. "I'm home now." He gives his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey." Rey greets meeting his father's eyes.

"Hey..." Rex replied raising his hand to wave. Circe watches the two interact and can't help but feel sorry for how terrible awkward it feels.

"You… you came back." He replies gently let go of his mother and heads towards Rex.

"Heh told you you'd see me again." Rex answers. Rey looks up him but says nothing as his hands ball up into fists. He's nervous… scared… just like last time he doesn't know how to react… he bows his head down to avoid his father's concerned gaze.

"Rey I-."

"I am really glad you came back!" he cries in his broken English as he runs to embrace the man. Rex Looks down in shock barely able to register the feel of his son's little arms around him… his son… he looks over at the siren who is now in tears again… **their** son…

He snaps out of his shock and holds his son as tight as possible. He kneels down so he can give his son a proper hug and the boy sobs on his shoulder.

"Mihijo como no iva regresar para ti?( Kid, how could you think wasn't going to come back for you?)."The agent comforted with his own tears in his eyes. "I will never abandon you, never!"

Circe watches the scene in silence… but she can't help but disapprove of his declaration.

"_Never make promises… you can't keep…"_

**To be continued…**

**Hope you guys liked! REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS DO!**


End file.
